


Halfway

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A short drabble.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be a burden anymore.  
> I'm going to do it tonight. I'm sorry for being a waste of time.

The door creaked open, and then it latched shut. 

Footsteps thumped softly onto the ground, tentative but not scared - eager, even.

"You're terrible at scaring people, Richie." Jon said with his trademark grin in place, carefully applying eyeliner, his hand slow and steady as he traced around his eyes. "I could hear you from a mile away." 

"Well, good for you." Richie wrapped his arms around Jon's shoulders. "You're painting yourself again. And we know how I feel about that." He took the stick from Jon's hand and then turned the chair around, quick as a striking snake. 

"And we know how the ladies feel about that." Jon smiled. "What do you need?" 

Richie pretended to think, tilting his chin up, lips puckered in thought before they morphed into a grin. "Well, Tico says that there's fifteen minutes 'till we have to go on stage, and we can stretch that to eighteen if Tico loses his drumsticks." 

"We can get that to twenty if we turn off the light." Jon said, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Richie's neck to pull him down. 

"Sounds like a plan." Richie leaned down, and they met halfway. 


End file.
